Passion from a Demon
by BrownEyedHoneybadger
Summary: Everyone has their own personal demon they can never resist.  Espeon/Umbreon Glaceon/Leafeon humans/demons  R


*************Passion from a Demon**************

"Run Espeon! RUN!"

It had been so silent at first – only an eerie coat of a mist covering the moonless night. Soon, I was running for my life.

Twigs, branches, rocks . . . all did damage to my body. Whether it was a cut or a scratch, it didn't stop my bursting terrified sprint through the forest.

I paused for a fraction of a minute to glance behind me, panting in absolute fear. I then climbed my way through the thick spread of flora. No animals came about. My limbs stretched, racked and bended against the obstacle the forest put up. The mist then settled on my bare skin and I could feel my clothes start to dampen at its touch.

For a moment, a few tears only kept me company – along with my distraught and empty feeling of loss. Where ever I got the strength, I thanked that origin as I leaped over a surprisingly tall boulder situated in the middle of two very ancient looking trees. It seemed to get darker. My breathing had picked up again. I stopped in my tracks once more, my heart caught in my thought. I turned around in frantic anticipation. There was a second of silence.

I was being watched.

A pair of red glowing eyes burned into me from behind a shadow of a tree. In paralysed dread, I stumbled back. My bare foot got caught on a tree root and I hit the ground hard.

He stepped out of the blackness. It was menacing – his stoic and striking face betrayed no emotion or possible feeling his cold demeanour may have been hiding. Stones and twigs poked at my elbows from where I laid frozen, waiting for his attack

He only smirked and I jumped up out of instinct, feeling new grit and knowing I should try and escape. My dress was torn, my shoes were lost, my hair was dirty and ruffled but I didn't even take a second to consider my physical condition - taking into account that I was a girl who liked to make herself look appealing.

I glared at him, but my legs were shaking and my heart beating at the rate of three thousand miles per hour. It pounded so forcefully against my chest, I feared it might explode or my ribs would break. From across the clearing in the trees where we faced each other, Umbreon chuckled too darkly for my heart to handle.

He began to circle me like a predator – He had, after all, claimed me as his prey. I just didn't accept it. I was too afraid. His companion had held back my friend, Leafeon. She held him off for a while, yelling at me to run. Disregarding my own selfishness, I consented to her request and was soon running like hell. Glaceon already had already had his unbreakable grasp on her.

The cloth covering my body was ripped in places I wasn't comfortable with, but my body was too dumbstruck to even try and cover up any places I might like covered up. Umbreon eyed me up and down and I felt lightly embarrassed for a moment, before switching back over to tantalizing fear. He crouched and I back away, absolute horror filing my face.

He lunged and I gave only a feeble yelp when he painfully pinned me down to the cold dirty ground. Through my dress's rips, I felt sharp stones cut through my skin. My body heaved with utter panic, but truthfully I was exhausted beyond recognition. My eyes shut by default – I didn't want to face the strong demon on top of me. In some kind of pathetic attempt to put up a fight, I somewhat wiggled under his iron grip on my wrists, but he merely pushed back down with more force. I cringed and soon felt his face buried in my collarbone.

He inhaled deeply, his breathe tickled my chilled skin. I shivered and felt him smirk on my skin, along with the sexual tension that lingered there as well. His arm slipped around me and he hoisted me off the ground without as much as a grunt. Of course, he was powerful without thought – one of the strongest among his clan. My feet felt solid ground once more.

He held me close in a physically powerful embrace, but I was too afraid to struggle. My face was buried beneath his chin in absolute terror. Along with the sense of comfort, there came the urge to fight. I was about to stomp on his foot, maybe even think of elbowing him, but it was too late. His hand had already begun to travel. There was still a careful yet strong arm hooked around my waist, but the other soon ran a trail down my back, past my bottom and over my thigh. My heart was a ticking bomb.

The same hand then pulled my face away from the shelter of his body to look up at his eyes. I was terrified, more so than ever. He didn't give me a chance to examine or even make out the expression in his eyes, before he carefully pulled my head to the side to expose my neck. Violent chills ran up and down my back and legs when he slowly dragged his moist tongue over my sensitive skin.

"Hmmmm," I moaned, much to my dismay, yet too weak to stop. "Umbreon."

Hearing his name come from my whispered voice seemed to excite him and he started to kiss me from the neck up to my chin. From my chin he went up to my check, kissing like I would wither away if he didn't. Even with the harsh beating, my heart constricted and I found myself melting in his arms. Acting on its own accord, my hand travelled up his powerfully sculpted chest. Behind the black material, I could feel every inch of muscle.

Knowing he would soon reach my lips, I mustered my last bit of resistance and meekly tried to push at his upper body to try and get him away. He barely noticed, too occupied with his kissing.

"No, Umbreon-" He silenced me. His mouth already covered mine, and his lips feasted hungrily. The touch was unbearable. At that moment, I was willing to entirely hand myself over to him. He could take me -do with me what he wished.

Too stunned by the passion of his touches and kiss, I barely got the chance to react. He did everything, expecting nothing from me. My voice was the only part trying to fight back, only to no avail.

"Please, Umbreon, don't-" I kept making the mistake of saying his name, forgetting he liked that part. He silenced me once more with an enthralling kiss, his tongue taking the courtesy to explore every space in my mouth available. He knew my weakness and he only became more and more fervent with his touches. His hold on me tightened more and more, breathing became mildly difficult.

"Umbreon," I muttered with closed eyes, he still kissed me over my face and neck. "You're . . . hurting me." I choked a bit, yet still taking the pleasure he offered without question. His vice grip on me loosened a great deal, to my surprise, and his breath was at my ear.

"My apologies," he whispered, the seduction and malice still lingering in my brain when he moved kissed my lips again. He held me so close now, like I meant the world to him – like of he let go I would disappear forever. It was too much. My knees had begun to weaken.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned into my neck. He gripped my head still this time and I felt the touch of his tongue once more. A moment of hesitation radiated from him and I then felt a rapid stabbing pain.

"Uuuhhh." It drained my strength away and it also hurt like hell. I tried to pull away, but his hold on me was still stronger than ever. My eyes fluttered as he sucked the life right out of me. Some blood trickled down his mouth and dripped into my cleavage. The world had started to spin violently.

"Umbreon." It was barely a whisper, but it worked. The sharpness of his fangs made my heart skip a beat when he pulled away to smirk at me. He planted a quick bloody kiss on my lips before lifting me up. I was losing consciousness.

"Am I dying?" Another whisper, but he didn't fail to hear my tired tone of voice.

"No, I'd never let that happen," his dark and handsome voice soothed as he stroked my cheek with his finger affectionately. He held me so close yet again, but I heard no heart beat behind his chest. He took off at lightning speed. Blackness engulfed my vision permanently, but my eyes had been closed through most of the experience – barely registering what was happening.

The holes on my neck began to prickle.

*************************************PFAD********************************************

I turned to dart away, wanting to follow Espeon after I shouted at her to run. My legs started to work furiously, but I barely got far before an arm swiftly snaked around my waist and pulled me back, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oof!" The pressure on my stomach slightly made me cringe and I felt my insides churn unpleasantly. I was fairly sensitive to pain.

I didn't have to look around to know who (or what) was holding me back. I struggled to the best of my abilities, but he wasn't letting up. The demon leaned down and his hot breathing tickled my ear.

"Don't struggle, dear," he whispered, but I was so sensitive to any touch or pain, the tickle became insufferable. To my great demise, I started to giggle and tried to cover my ear with my shoulder.

"Let go, Glaceon!" I exclaimed when he started to smell my hair and neck. "That tickles!" A small laugh erupted from my mouth and he absolutely loved the fact that he could play with me before he annihilated me. For a moment, I considered whether he would really kill me.

His mouth lingered over the exposed patch of skin on my neck and my eyes widened when I felt him lick my entire collarbone instead.

"G-Glaceon!" The outburst didn't affect him at all, but I knew he was smirking like a smart-ass. Even when I wasn't facing him, I could feel it behind my head and neck. He liked to tease me, only for the sake of exciting himself.

With a speed that left my dazed, he spun me around and crushed me to his body. He was inhumanly strong – of that I was sure. I tried to push him away from me but he only chuckled at my wasted efforts. Slowly I looked up to reach his eyes. He stared down at me with an expression I couldn't explain; was it hunger or compassion?

For a moment I forgot how intensely scared I was before and that feeling soon infiltrated my body. Tears began to leak smoothly from my eyes. I started to sob. To my intense shock, his eyes softened at once and he wiped away the tears with gentle stroke of his hand.

"Shhh," he hushed and I only looked up at him with big petrified eyes. "Don't cry, love. I'm here."

I sobbed harder and buried my face into his chest, whishing he would stop hesitating and just finish me off already. His arms encircled my petite frame – they felt so strong, like he could snap me akin to a twig and barely break a sweat while doing so. The thought made me shiver and jerk with fear.

"P-Please j-j-just make it q-quick," I stuttered through my snivelling. He pulled back and stared down at me, puzzled,

"Finish what?" he asked and I half expected that he was mocking me.

"Just kill me already! That's why you're here, right?" I sobbed into him once more, my tears thickening with each second ticking away. My heart was beating vigorously – I was going to miss that. Glaceon was silent for a second and then chuckled while he held me.

"I'm not going to kill you, precious," he said just above a whisper, his voice so smooth and seductive. My face suddenly heated up at all the affectionate name-calling.

"Can you let go then?" I asked innocently and hopefully, but I knew it was useless. None the less, I thought I'd try my luck anyway. He didn't answer – although, I knew what his reply would be – and only started to leave a soft and tender trail of kissed up my neck. I shivered at his touch and his grip tensed around my frail body.

His lips were so warm against the chill forced upon my skin; I couldn't shake at the contact. His hands slid up my dress and a gasp escaped my mouth, but he shut me up with a kiss on my mouth. His tongue invaded me and it was so overwhelming – I didn't even think of closing my lips. I couldn't respond. My knees began to buckle, but I didn't plummet. His grip was too secure.

"This might sting," he stated sympathetically after separating the kiss. Before I could inquire, he dove down into my neck and a startled yelp left my lips when I felt the pain on my skin. It did sting, he was right. But it was draining me as well – like I was losing my life-force.

I thought he was going to stop – I prayed he would. But my body began to weaken and he only became more and more eager for my blood. He was sloppy and the liquid trickled down my neck and unto wrinkled dress his hand was still stuck under, caressing my bare back. He was killing me and he said he wouldn't.

"Glaceon." It was the softest thing I've ever remembered whispering, but he heard it and instantly retracted his fangs. Worry was plastered over his handsome face as he inspected mine.

"My bad," he apologised while he stroked my cheek and I saw him grin satisfactory when he took me into a lying grip. My limbs were numb and dangled lifelessly as he turned around to carry me into the forest.

"Espeon . . ."

"She's alive. He won't kill her," he remarked and lovingly pressed his lips to my forehead. "And I won't kill you either."

My eyes closed and I don't recall them ever opening daylight again.

***************************************PFAD******************************************

_**A/N: Wow, I've never written anything like that before. That was pretty intense for me. I think I've made a breakthrough in my abilities! **_

_**I wrote this while repeatedly listening to Vanessa Mae's 'Dracula's Crypt'. Haha I know, weird right? But it helped a lot.**_

_**I love these two couples. But they're humans here so . . . meh, doesn't make a difference to me. And Umbreon has always kinda freaked me out. Glaceon was just random.**_

_**This might be the last thing I post this month. I'm writing my exams next week, and I'm already behind with my studying.**_

_**Please review if you get the chance.**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**(^^,)**_


End file.
